pourquoi?
by Kaouru-chan
Summary: c'est un hommage que je rends à une personne qui est importante pour moi


Titre : Pourquoi ?

Auteur : Kao'chan

Disclamer : cette fic rend hommage à l'homme qui m'a donner vie…

Couple : 1x2

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'as- tu laissé ? Pourquoi m'as- tu abandonné sur cette terre qui ne représente plus rien pour moi ? Depuis cet événement, ce jour, ma vie est devenue ton royaume… 

Les regards autour de moi deviennent hostiles, froids, distants. Ton visage, ton corps, ton sourire, tes si beaux yeux, tes cheveux si longs, si soyeux, toi simplement, toi tu me manques.

Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ? Aurais-je mal agi avec toi ? Dis ou fais quelque chose qui t'aurais déplu ? Ou simplement ne voulais-tu plus de moi à tes côtés ?

Chaque secondes, chaque minutes, je te pleure. Plus personnes ne veut me parler, serais-je si irrécupérable ? Si effrayant au point même que ceux que je considérais comme ma famille m'ont laissé sur le côté ne se souciant plus de moi ?… 

Il est vrai que depuis que tu n'es plus là, je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, je suis cloîtré dans une pièce sans lumière. Même celle-ci ne veux plus éclairer mon cœur… 

Il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait réaliser ce miracle, et aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là…

Je sais bien que de là où tu te trouves, tu m'observes, tu me souris, tu caresses tendrement mes cheveux et tu me murmures de doux mots à mes oreilles, une litanie de mots qui réchauffe, mon âme quand cette dernière atteint les ténèbres. 

Ce qui m'attriste c'est qu'aucun ange ne peut venir sur terre pour réconforter les humains…

Je veux te rejoindre, je n'en peux plus de cette vie de misérable insecte que je suis, je ne vaux plus rien. Moi qui avait été entraîné pour être le soldat parfait, aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'une loque qui ne désire plus qu'une chose: mourir.

Je t'en veux aussi tellement, tu es parti sans rien me dire, le seul dernier cadeau que tu m'aies fait et qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire c'est ce sourire si beau, si radieux.

Ensuite tes yeux se sont fermés lentement, je ne voyais plus tes deux perles si rares si précieuses à mon cœur…

Ton corps se refroidit trop vite. Je suis resté des heures à t'observer dormir pour l'éternité. Je suis resté près de toi pendant plusieurs jours. 

Je ne pouvais me résigner à te laisse seul un instant. J'avais peur de te perdre. Mais je t'avais perdu avant même que cette foutue mission ne débute.

Je me sens coupable de t'avoir ainsi lâchement abandonner à ce cercueil qui ne pouvait contenir qu'un corps. Je me serais volontiers mis dedans avec toi pour une dernière balade mais cela m'avait été interdit. Je t'aime et tu me manques tellement.

Il a quelqu'un sur le seuil de ma porte, c'est Quatre. Chaques jours il vient me voir et il me parle, moi je n'en ai plus la force. Il se retire quelques heures après la tête basse, il sait que je suis sur le point de te rejoindre.

Je leur avais pourtant promis de ne jamais le faire, mais sans toi, la vie n'a plus aucun sens, je ressers ma prise sur ta nouvelle demeure, une petite urne toute noire avec des faux rouges dessus et Shinigami sur le couvercle écrit en japonais.

Je ne me séparerais jamais de cette petite chose, celle qui renferme mon bien le plus précieux, mon trésor qu'aucun autres pirates n'osera toucher de peur de se retrouver damner.

Mon ange l'heure est venue pour moi de te rejoindre dans ton royaume…..

Une détonation, un corps resserrant près de son cœur une petite boîte gisant sur un lit.

Au delà des nuages sous le regard bien veillant d'une lune ronde et blanche, deux âmes torturées par une séparation trop longue viennent de se retrouver. 

L'un pleure, l'autre le console.

Une douce étreinte, quelques mots échangés.

_Ne me laisse plus seul Duo jamais.

_Jamais Hee'chan.

Leur étreinte se ressert, une redécouvert de leur âme, de leur cœur. Une nouvelle passion naît, une fusion se fait. Deux anges enfants d'un Dieu puissant viennent de retrouver l'espoir de vivre une nouvelle et meilleure vie.

OWARI

Cette fic, je la dédie à mon père trop jeune parti rejoindre les anges, il me manque et par cet écrit je lui rend hommage.

Que ton âme repose en paix, je t'aime.


End file.
